


The icing on the cake of my insanity

by Darch



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darch/pseuds/Darch
Summary: roved a few days in the woods, and then passion, sekas and cane in the ass! Oops, spoiler.))





	1. Kids-candy

— Шпала! Убейся о потолок, ГНИДА!

— Что ты там СНИЗУ вякаешь?!

— Если бы ты был в Африке, жирафы приняли бы тебя за своего!

Крики стояли на весь кабинет. Уши Вашингтона от этих двоих, буквально, сворачивались в трубочку. Всё началось с того, что Томас и Алекс не решили, где провести праздничный парад, который планировали ещё с декабря.  
Всё это закончилось нескончаемым ором и визгом. Чёрт, утро было ведь таким тихим…  
Алекс взвизгивал, упёршись в стену, а Джефферсон стоял перед ним и злобно скрипел зубами. Но он не хотел оставаться в стороне! Остроумие этого вирджинского чемодана тоже подоспело:  
— Ты мелок настолько, что «Метр в кепке» для тебя будет комплиментом!

— ЧТО?!

— ТАК! — Тут по кабинету уже раздался громкий грохот, заставивший жирафа и мышь, держащихся за шиворот друг друга, заткнуться. — ВЫ ПОТЕРЯЛИ ВСЯКИЙ СТЫД! ВЫ ЗАБЫЛИ ГДЕ ВЫ НАХОДИТЕСЬ?! В ЗООПАРКЕ ЖИВОТНЫЕ ПРИЛИЧНЕЕ ВЕДУТ СЕБЯ!

Вашингтон возвышался над обоими прижавшими свои хвосты объектами. От гнева и головной боли его лицо полыхало ярко-красным огнём! Вашингмашин был готов удушить этих позвоночных, но они были ему ещё нужны. Поэтому из его уст разносились самые каверзные и волшебные ругательства, которые вы только можете представить себе!

Хлопнув в очередной раз по столу, Вашингтон замолк. Это напрягающее молчание и задумчивый вид мужчины заставили Тома и Алекса обливаться холодным, как айсберг в океане, потом.

— Итак, мои маленькие Африканцы… Сегодня же вы собираете свои вещи, а завтра едете с ночёвкой за город! Там будете друг другу помогать и помиритесь заодно!.. Что сидим? ИДИТЕ ПО ДОМАМ!

Как только последняя фраза слетела с губ Вашингтона, двое мужчин как ошпаренные сорвались с мест и рванули из зала.  
А Вашингтон только и успел пробурчать в след им:  
— У-у-ух, дети…

***  
Ох, только представьте! Игривое щебетание пташек, сидящих на зелёных веточках деревьев. Лёгкое овевание ветерка. Яркое солнышко обливает своими лучиками этот мир, который только-только начинал свой новый день!

— Я удивляюсь, как ещё птицы не присвоили твои волосы себе в качестве гнезда!

— Да, ладно! Я смотрю, что даже у новорожденного речь логичней и осмысленней, чем у тебя!

Вашингтон стоял у кареты, в которую пытались усесться два, по его мнению, беспозвоночных агрессивных эмбриона.

— А-а-агрх, да сядьте вы уже, наконец! — Прорычал тот, снова не вытерпливая.

Как и было задумано отцом всея Соединённых Штатов, Томас и Алекс отправились в лес за городом, чтобы переосмыслить своё отношение друг к другу.  
Только эти двое уселись, карета дёрнулась и медленно покатилась вдоль улицы. Звуки цокота лошадиный копыт и бряканья колёс постепенно затухало.

— В добрый путь! Повеселитесь там! — Прокричал Вашингтон на прощание перед тем, как карета скрылась за поворотом.

***  
— Уф, и угораздило же нас вынудить Вашингтона отправить нас сюда… — Тихо буркнул Александр, волоча за собой чемоданчик с вещами.

— Ага. Твой папочка должен был поволноваться прежде, чем сделать это! — Резко ответил кареглазому Джефферсон.

— Сейчас по физиономии пропишу… — Добавил Гамильтон и дёрнулся в противоположную сторону от его оппонента.

Как раз в этой стороне была маленькая лужайка, на которой можно было развернуть палатки.  
Воздух был свежим и влажным. Скинув вещи на траву, Александр поплёлся искать этот источник, увлажняющий воздух. И, скажем сразу, ходить долго ему не пришлось. Среди деревьев рисовалось небольшое озерцо. Вода в нём была настолько чиста, что был виден каждый камешек, лежавший на дне.

— Хей! А неплохо! — Умиротворённо сказал Гамильтон и пошёл в обратном направлении.

До заката нужно было успеть развернуть палатку, установить место для будущего костра и приготовить что-то поесть. Одной фразой: дел было невпроворот.

— Томас, ты не собираешься мне помочь?! — Рыкнул Алекс, тыкая палками по всему пространству лужайки.

Что-то поставить палатку у него не получалось. Хах, а Томас продолжал лежать в тени дерева. Было видно, как он был серьёзно занят!

— Вижу, ты так торопишься мне помочь, что даже волосы назад откинулись.

Недовольно цыкнув, Джефферсон оторвал зад от травы и пошёл на помощь Александру, который так отчаянно пытался поставить их место ночлега…


	2. Wine is cheaper than dinner for two

Когда солнце начало садится за высокие сосны, всё для ночлега было готово. Потрескивание поленьев в костре придавало магическую и дружескую атмосферу. Алые языки пламени извивались, словно змеи, танцующие под дудочку заклинателя. Дым вздымался к небу, и, иногда, маленькие искорки вместе с ним вылетали, кружились в пространстве и падали на землю.  
Не так далеко от костра было расстелено тёмное полотно, на котором стояли разные сытные блюда. На алюминиевых тарелочках с выплавленными райскими узорами лежала рыба, обжаренная на том самом костре. В маленькой плетённой корзинке аккуратно нарезанные ломтики хлеба. На других посудинах лежали совершенно иные блюда, некоторые из которых были приготовлены ещё дома, а некоторые сделаны здесь.  
Меж посудинами — несколько тоненьких рюмочек и пара фужеров. Чуть правее от этого «стола» стояла корзина с изобилием разного алкоголя — начиная вином и заканчивая тридцати-пятиградусным коньяком.

Александр вышел из палатки, укутываясь в плед. С приходом вечера ветер подул немного сильнее, отчего Гамильтону стало зябко. Что спасёт, как ни плед?

— Хей! Коротыш, не хочешь немного поесть и выпить? Заодно согреешься! — Язвительно вымолвил Джефферсон, притягивая рукой к себе корзину с выпивкой.

— Выпить… Если только немного. — Тихо, не обратив внимание на обзывательство, произнёс Гамильтон, усевшись на полотно.

— Начнём с вина, выдержка которого… 7 лет!

— Хорошо.

— Давай сюда фужеры! — Хищно скомандовал Томас, взмыв бутылку в воздух.

Красная жидкость стала наполнять ёмкости. Запах пошёл от неё такой, что рот Алекса наполнился жидкой слюной.

Бокал. Ещё бокал. Тут аккуратно повышаем градус…

— Мне нравился Сен-Жюльен! Оч-чень помогало мне расслабиться после слож-жных рабочих дней! — Уже заикаясь трепетал Томас, облокотившись на Александра.

Для Гамильтона речи Томаса были точно подземный гул. От выпитого алкоголя хотелось «упасть мордой в салат». Хотя его собеседник только входил в азарт! Волосы Тома были максимально растрёпаны, ноздри раздулись, а глазки так и блистали!

— А как начинает процветать наша страна, Алекса-а-андр! А я? А я красавец! Может быть, настоящий принц-инкогнито! Я человек с большим вкусом! Ты как считаешь? М-м-м? — Багровея тянул Томас.

— К-как по мне…? — Тихо, но волшебно мило протянул Александр.

Лицо его дёрнулось к лицу Тома. Они были так близки, что губы чуть было не соприкоснулись. Тут Томас порозовел так, что самый спелый томат по сравнению с ним нервно покуривал в сторонке (но все мы знаем, что овощи не курят).

Паф, и Томаса неожиданно перекосило так, что он бессознательно свалился на Александра. Мигом в лесном пространстве раздался его громкий храп…

***  
— Воды-ы-ы-ы-ы! — Жалобное, но грубое поскуливание доносилось из палатки.

— И мне воды-ы-ы-ы! — Донеслось оттуда же, только более жалобно и пискляво.

Ах, утро после жесткого бухича! Как прекрасно, когда во рту стоит чёткий перегар, от которого так хочется убежать самому. Вода никогда так ещё не была тебе мила! Каждая её капля на вес золота. Черепная коробка словно расходится по швам, будто всю ночь, но ней долбили тяжёлой плоской металлической плашкой. Прекрасная беспомощность и ломка всего тела! Можно сдохнуть? Волшебно!

— Эй, низкорослый гремлин, вставай. Я хочу что-то выпить. — Кряхтел Томас, выползая на животе из палатки.

Алекс вообще не подавал признаков жизни. Постоянно мычащее тело лежало, укутавшись одеялом.

Через силу, через боль Джефферсон смог выбраться из душного пространства и вытащить голову на свежий воздух. Встав на ноги, он поплёлся к озерку. Перебирался Том, опираясь на стволы деревьев, чтобы не подарить свой поцелуй земле.  
Наконец добравшись до озера, он медленно вошёл босыми ногами в прохладную воду, отчего по телу побежали мурашки! Чёрт, какое наслаждение.

— Хей, шкаф! Долго ты там страдать будешь? — Послышался хриплый голос позади Томаса.

— Ах-х-х, приглуши свой громкоговоритель… Не видишь, что я пытаюсь прийти в себя…

В ответ ничего не прозвучало. Гамильтон тоже зашёл в воду и встал рядом с Томасом.

— Знаешь, как нам подлечится? — Играя бровями, шепнул Алекс.

— Хо-хо-хо, я догадываюсь… — Уловив эту охурмительную мысль, улыбнувшись, ответил Джефферсон.

— На счёт «три»! Раз… Два… ТРИ! — Вскрикнул Александр.

В эту же секунду, Томас развернулся и рванул к палатке. Все мы прекрасно поняли Алекса! Хотя, погодите, о чём вы подумали?!

Алекс грациозно нырнул с головой в озеро. Свежесть воды и её прохлада охватили всё его тело! Как говорится, утро начинается не с кофе. Кровь в жилах ускорила свой тембр, сердце забилось сильнее. Адреналин ударил в голову. Александр вынырнул и, будто, заново родился!

— Ха! Ты думал, что я предложил тебе пойти выпить?! Нет, голубчик, не сейчас! — Максимально сексуально закинув мокрые волосы назад, сказал Гамильтон.

— Морская корова… — Цыкнул Томас.

— Что?

— НИЧЕГО! — Разбежавшись, вскрикнул Том и тоже погрузился в озеро.

Освежившись, Томас и Александр пошли обратно к лагерю. В желудке урчало, да и сил оставалось уже немного. Хоть купание и освежило, но в озере текла не «живая» вода. Сил она не даёт!

— Нам нужно что-то найти поесть. — Констатировал факт Александр, взмыв указательный палец в воздух.

— Капитан Очевидность!

— Заткнись, и помоги мне лучше думать! — Рявкнул Александр, ткнув локтем Тома, за что огрёб подзатыльник.

— Неужели, мы вчера съели всё, что у нас было? — Тихо кряхтел Алекс, перебирая все корзины.

— Вообще, мы съели всё, что съели.  
Александр на эти слова Томаса промолчал, но кинул на того взгляд, который кидают на людей, сморозивших что-то максимально несуразное. Джефферсон тоже смотрел на Гамильтона, чувствуя, как неловкость наступает и давит на его мозг. Это продолжалось ещё в течении минуты.

Наконец, прокашлявшись, Томас продолжил:  
— Мы что-то съели и оставили оставшееся здесь, а так как мы находимся на природе, голодные животные всё растащили! Осталась лишь пара бутылок вина и джин. Больше ничего…

— Восхитительно, молодцы! — - Тяфкнул Алекс и поднялся с земли.

***

Знаете, голод — не тётка. С голодухи всякое померещиться может, хотя не в нашем случае, но всё-таки, кушать-то хочется! Джефферсон лежал в палатке и громко вздыхал, что слышно это было в каждом уголке леса, а Алекс тем временем трудился «как пчёлка», притом, фраза была использована в прямом смысле. Далеко не как метафора.

Мужчина был весь жёлтый от пыльцы, что подцепил, пока шнырял по лесу. Тело зудело от укусов насекомых, в том числе и пчёлок. В ботинках хлюпало. С самого мужчины текло как с ниагарского водопада. Гамильтону так хотелось домой! Хотелось сесть за стол со своей семьёй, поговорить о чём-то неважном. Он едва мог сосредоточиться на поиске еды, потому что был слишком занят своими мыслями.

Ещё около часа он бродил по лесу. В животе урчало всё чаще, а голова трещала, будто дятел долбил её с неумолимым усердством. А мысли об уютном доме продолжали наплывать. Алекс и не заметил, как подошёл к скользкому рву, в который, естественно, и свалился.

— — Чё-ё-ёЁ-Ё-Ё-Ё-Ё-Ё-Ё-ЁРТ!!! — Протянул наш политик, осмотрев свою рубашку и брюки.   
Пятна от травы, земли и ещё пара каких-то пятен совершенно другого происхождения :)  
Обычно, действует правило «Белых штанишек», но в этот раз «Белой рубашки». Мы не в голливудском фильме, чтобы рубашка сохраняла свою ослепительную чистоту каждый раз, как случается что-то херовенькое.

От усталости физической и моральной, Алекс запрокинул голову назад, а затем на плечо. Тут его негодование как рукой сняло. В паре шагов от мужчины расположилась грибница, грибочки которой вполне могли спасти мужчин от голодного обморока.  
Рубашку пришлось всё-таки снять, чтобы сложить в неё грибы, ибо в руках их было бы донести слишком. невозможно.

***

— Двухэтажный безрогий лось-мутант! — Протрещал Александр, дойдя до места их с Томом базирования.

— Что-о-О-о-О? — Тихо послышалось из палатки.

— Ты отозвался, — Ехидно отозвавшись, Алекс уверенным шагом направился к Джефферсону, чтобы рассказать о том, что их ждёт неплохой завтрак, хотя, скорее всего уже обед.

***  
Грибы на костре — изысканное блюдо. Никогда не знаешь, как организм отреагирует на подобного рода пищу. Особенно, если не знаешь, какие именно это грибы. Они оказались достаточно сытными! Обед уже переходил в ужин, и на улице начало смеркаться.  
Улучшило вкус грибочков то самое вино, которое осталось у мужчин. Это месиво дало необычайный эффект!

— Слушай, Томас… А ты меня уважаешь? — Гамильтон уже не говорил, а мычал.

Впрочем, состояние Джефферсона не было лучше, чем у его собеседника. Знаете, классическая картина: два обдолбанных мужика сидят возле костерка и потягивают джин и винишко, задавая друг другу самые нелепые вопросы, ответы на которые появляются тогда, когда и прода моих фанфиков (правда, простите >.<)

Но мирному времяпрепровождению приходит конец когда-нибудь. Когда разговоры этих двух заходят на тему ведения политики государства, то лесная флора и фауна в радиусе 5 километров пытается забиться в пятый угол.

— Да ты, ЧИЛИМ ОДНОРОГИЙ, НИКОГДА НЕ ПОЙМЁШЬ, КАК ВЕСТИ ТАКИЕ СЛОЖНЫЕ ДЕЛА!

— Заткнись уже и убей себя об это ДЕРЕВО, ЖИРАФ ПЕДАЛЬНЫЙ!

Друзья, обстановка накаляется! Пьянющий взгляд Джефферсона был полон непроглядного гнева.  
— С-слушай с-сюда, индюк малово-во-лосый.!

— Кто бы говорил? Выпердыш с кустом на голове!

Нервы натянулись, как скрипичная струна. Томас встал на ноги, шатаясь как сосисочка.  
— И что ты мне сделаешь? А? Хоть ноги-то у тебя от шеи, зато руки из жопы…

— ДА Я ТРОСТЬ ТЕБЕ В ЖОПУ ЗАПИХАЮ, ЕСЛИ НЕ ЗАТКНЁШЬСЯ!

Тут наступила гробовая тишина, затихли все животные, и даже перестал насвистывать ветерок, и больше не шелестели листья деревьев.

— Какое заманчивое предложение, — Пробурчал Гамильтон.

От этого заявления глаза Томаса чуть не выпали из орбит, а челюсть коснулась земли.  
Внезапно, мужчина соскочил с бревна, на котором сидел и поцеловал Томаса прямо в губы. Что сподвигло его на это действие? Выпитый алкоголь или грибы? Сам Джефферсон тоже не мог ответить на эти вопросы, как и мы с вами. В голове Тома не осталось ни одной связной мысли, особенно после того, как он сам ответил на поцелуй Александра.

Гамильтон стал медленно стягивать с Томаса рубашку, отчего второй уже выпал в осадок. Но с течением секунд, мышцы мужчины расслабились, и он стал чувствовать себя мороженным под летним солнцем.

А теперь переходим к горячему. Оставим все шутки позади!  
Алкоголь и грибочки умело заиграли разумом, и здраво мыслить уже было невозможно. Да к тому же, их никто не увидит. Природа, свежий воздух. Посылов к единению становилось всё больше, и желание попробовать «это» с мужчиной у Тома перерастало его самого.

— Может перейдём в палатку? Только трость с собой не забудь, — Нежно нашёптывал Александр, что по телу Томаса пробежался табун мурашек, а колени подогнулись. Пышноволосый ничего не ответил, а лишь поплёлся вслед за Алексом.

Томас повалил Гамильтона на матрас, лежавший в палатке, и стал покрывать своего заводящего оппонента поцелуями (прим.: Как мы помним, рубашку Алекс снял ещё будучи в лесу). Когда его губы добрались до груди и сомкнулись на бугорке соска, у Александра перехватило дыхание. Позже Том прошёлся языком по рёбрам Алла и сделал влажный контур вокруг пупка. От этих смелых действий пьяного Томаса, внизу живота Алекса образовался некий узел, который стал словно раздавать обжигающий электрический импульс, от чего нарастало возбуждение.

Гамильтону было хорошо. Это не сравнить с тем, что бывает у него в Элайзой. Это было чем-то другим, новым, рвущим мозг удовольствием. Томас спускался ниже, стягивая в мужчины грязные брюки и подштанники и заставляя Гама развести колени в стороны.  
После того, как рослый мужчина стал поглаживать внутреннюю сторону бёдер Александра, второй, не выдержав, тихо застонал.

На этом экзекуция не собиралась кончаться, друзья мои. Вдоволь насладившись бёдрами ахающего Алекса, руки Томаса переместились ближе ко входу, а потом и проникли внутрь. Пальцы двигались медленно и легко, доставляя Гамильтону всё больше и больше удовольствия. Мозг уже не думал, а мужчин накрывало всё снова и снова.

Тело Ала поддавалось движениям Тома. В такт игры пальцами Джефферсона, тело Александра всячески выгибалось. У Гамильтона появилось ощущение, будно в его теле появились иглы наслаждения, которые увеличивали импульс и желание стонать в двое, нет, в трое громче. Хах, а через секунду это желание осуществилось!  
Вошли уже не пальцы Томаса, а его трость.

Джефферсон ввёл трость в Алекса до упора, отчего второй громко застонал, а его тело выгибалось навстречу движениям Томаса. Мужчина постепенно увеличивал темп движений, и чердак Алла в конец снесло. Он сам слышал свои стоны, переходящие в крики. Экстаз казался ему длинной иглой, протыкающей его позвоночник. Тело само по себе металось из стороны в сторону, как бы прося о большем. Алекс сжал под собой покрывало от напряжения.

Томас подумал, что сделал своему любовнику больно, поэтому поспешно вынул трость из его прохода. Но от этого действия электрический импульс в теле Гамильтона будто достигнул своего пика. Глаза мужчины закатились, а он сам кромко и протяжно закричал, что слюна потекла по розовым щекам. Тогда Джефферсон языком коснулся члена Алекса и нежно взял его в рот, осторожно облизывая и насасывая его. Тут в голове мужчины пронеслось, что доставлять удовольствие другому человеку слишком прекрасно.

Сердца обоих так колотились, что можно было заметить, как подёргивалась грудная клетка каждого. Закрыв глаза, Том втянул член глубже в рот, а после ослаблял губы. Алекс выдохнул сквозь приоткрытые губы, закусив нижнюю. И снова пышноволосый повторил цикл движений и на секунду остановился, чтобы услышать судорожный глубокий вдох и последующий за ним стон.

Удовольствие — достаточно яркоокрашенная эмоция. Мужчинам хватило доли секунды, чтобы решиться одарить друг друга новыми эмоциями. Томас чувствовал себя Божеством, когда слышал стоны удовольствия Александра. Они оба потеряли рассудок и утонули в этом болоте наслаждения. А на этом занавес закрывается, и стоит задуматься об абстрактном понятии термина «Удовольствия».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Могло бы быть и лучше, но я не могу больше сидеть за компом.. Спина моя спина


End file.
